Due to the ever growing demands on present and future communication and navigation systems it is desirable to produce an improved high performance switch. State-of-the-art systems require radio frequency (RF), micrometer, and millimeter wave switching devices having a high level of performance over numerous switching characteristics. High performance switches are required in both small and large signal applications. For example, high performance switching devices are typically required in high power amplifiers (PAs), transmit/receive (T/R), and mixers. Current switching technologies are excessively lossy, have high insertion loss, exhibit poor isolation, and have slow switching speeds. MEM switches offer some improvement over other current switching technologies as they display low resistance in the ‘ON’ state and have acceptable levels of isolation while in the ‘OFF’ state. MEM switches, however, suffer from very low switching speeds, low reliability, contact sticking, the inability to handle high power levels, and large operating voltages (often greater than 100 V). As such, it is desirable to provide a RF switch with a very low ‘ON’ state resistance, low insertion loss, high isolation in the ‘OFF’ state, large power handling capabilities, wide frequency bandwidth of operation, low power consumption, small size, fast switching speeds, and wafer-scale fabrication.